


i think that possibly, maybe i'm falling for you

by coffee_music_books



Series: love jukebox [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: CW for non-life threatening injury and some details about it, F/F, I just started typing, but lmk in the comments, but warning anyway, coffee shop AU, honestly didn't really think about it, inspired by a song, mostly medical terms, not too graphic, so here's hoping it doesn't totally stink, that gave me some feelings, this is just a drabble i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: Nicole has a favorite coffee shop.ORWayhaught coffee shop AU. Shorty's is a cafe instead of a salloon, and in Shorty's Cafe a cop falls in love with a barista. Oh and Champ doesn't exist.





	i think that possibly, maybe i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by and title taken from Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

Nicole has a favorite coffee shop.

 

It's not because they all know her by name, or she has a favorite mug that they always save for her. It's not because they know she likes cinnamon on top of her whipped cream when she has hot cocoa, or that they know that she doesn't like a lot of ice in her coffee. It isn't because there's a man with a big, bushy mustache and kind eyes that sits in the back corner reading the newspaper all day every day, and he smiles at her and tips his hat when she walks in. 

 

She doesn't love the place because it's small and quaint, and their wifi is free. She doesn't come back every single day because the place is pet-friendly, and sometimes the owner brings her yorkie, Frankie, who's small and yappy and friendly and always licks her face when she bends down to pet her. 

 

Nicole doesn't even return every single day, at least once, because they know that she's allergic to tree nuts and always keep a scone or coissant or quiche in a separate cabinet for her, in case she's hungry. She doesn't come back because the owner started subscribing to  _Motor Trend_ magazine so Nicole can keep up with the issues and call her dad and talk about them. 

 

She doesn't come back for the big green couch that she likes to sit on and read her magazines or her books, or scroll through her Facebook feed on her phone. She doesn't come back because it's conveniently located three-quarters of the way through her morning runs on the weekends, and it's a nice place to warm up in the winter or take a break in the summer.

 

No, Nicole doesn't keep coming back for any of those things. She can't quite put her finger on it, but she knows there's something about it, something that makes Shorty's Cafe her favorite spot in town. 

 

"Hey, Nicole," the barista calls with a smile as she walks in, leaning her elbows against the counter. "Which of your usuals today? Cappuccino with extra foam?"

 

Nicole shakes her head. "Nah, Waverly," she replies, feeling her dimples deepen with her smile. She gets that strange fluttering feeling she sometimes gets in her tummy. "I'm thinking maybe a hot cocoa today. Too much coffee at the station this morning."

 

Waverly shakes her head almost patronizingly. "Now, Officer," she says, waving a finger at Nicole. "What did I tell you about letting someone else make you your coffee, hm?"

 

Nicole shrugs. "Started my shift early today, Waves. This place can't have cops that are half-asleep protectin' them."

 

Waverly nods. "Touche." She turns to prepare Nicole's hot cocoa, grabbing the cinnamon off of a shelf as she goes. Nicole smiles.

 

Okay. So maybe Nicole has  _some_ idea of why this is her favorite coffee shop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waverly is beautiful. It's the first thing Nicole noticed when she walked into the cafe that very first time. She's spent every day since just trying to be a part of Waverly's life.

 

Sometimes Waverly is working behind the counter, wearing a black apron, making coffees and heating pastries and humming as she washes ceramic mugs that look huge in her tiny hands. She keeps the water bowl by the door to the back room filled when Frankie is in, and cleans the countertops. Always with a little smile on her face. "People come to see that beautiful mug, sweetie," the owner, Gus, would say, tapping Waverly under the chin. Waverly would smile and shrug the compliment off, flushing with modesty. Nicole wishes she was brave enough to agree--you know, with actual out-loud words.

 

Sometimes Waverly sits at the counter with her own mug, apron missing, and reads a book or writes in a notebook. The world seems to fall away from Waverly when she reads. Nicole wonders where she goes and yearns to go with her.

 

Sometimes Waverly snacks on a pastry, and sometimes she just sits on the floor in a pair of worn jeans and a sweater and plays with Frankie, giggling as Frankie licks at her cheeks.

 

Nicole's fallen head over heels for Waverly before she even realizes. But she hesitates every time she goes to ask her out or make small talk with her, tongue dry and caught behind her lips. She's ordered many a beverage and sat in the corner watching Waverly be so vibrant, warm, so uniquely  _Waverly_ , while her drink sits beside her and grows cold. 

 

Waverly just has this way about her. She's magnetic, kind and gentle in spirit. Nicole can't seem to get enough of her, no matter what she does. So she returns to the coffee shop every day, spends a couple of dollars on a yummy, sugary, caffeine-y drink, and basks in that good old Waverly sunshine for as long as she can. And she does the same thing the next day, and the day after that. Lather, rinse, repeat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nicole knows that being a cop is dangerous. Her dad and his brother and their dad before them were all police officers. It would have been Nicole or her brother Tyler picking up the family business. And Nicole always was the more athletic child. It's okay, though. Tyler makes a great doctor. 

 

Her dad used to warn her, when she was in the academy--still young, idealistic, naive--about the seriousness that comes with taking on that kind of danger every day. She would laugh him off. "Yeah, yeah. With great power comes great responsibility, I get it." He'd shake his head, roll his eyes, and pat her on the shoulder meaningfully. 

 

The first time Nicole gets injured on the job was before she moved to Purgatory. She's chasing a perp--guy stole a purse from a little old lady, cliched and a total  _douche_ \--when she trips and falls. Sprained ankle, minor concussion. She's back on the job in a few weeks. She doesn't get hurt on the job again until she gets shot.

 

It's a graze to her left shoulder--thank goodness she's a righty--and though it hurts like hell, she won't need to go through physical therapy or anything. It's not too bad, but it's deep and close to clipping her subclavian artery. So the doctor insists on keeping her overnight, lest she shift in her sleep and fatally aggravate her injury.

 

Spending a night in the hospital means that Nicole doesn't get to go to her favorite coffee shop for two days. On the third day, she strolls in in her  _Purgatory PD_ sweatshirt and a sling, and Waverly looks at her first with anger, then shock, and finally deep concern and alarm. "Hey, Wave," Nicole says, timid and careful. It's the first time she's ever seen Waverly anything other than happy.

 

She still looks beautiful, Nicole thinks.

 

"Oh my god! What the hell  _happened_ to you?" Waverly runs to her from behind the counter, tossing a rag as she goes. She lifts her fingers to touch Nicole's good arm, and there's fear in her eyes. 

 

Nicole shrugs her good shoulder and smiles, trying to be smooth, but Waverly fussing over her makes her feel nervous and twitchy. "Oh, it's, uh, nothing. Work hazard and all that." 

 

Waverly looks at Nicole's face through her eyelashes. "Does it hurt?"

 

"A little, not really though. Nothing that some prescription pain killers can't fix." Waverly nods. She looks distraught, like there's something on the tip of her tongue. "What is it, Waverly?"

 

Waverly takes a breath. Her eyes look relieved, but tinted with sadness Nicole thinks she's imagining is there for her. "I thought you were hurt worse, or dead. And I had no way of finding you or asking you if you were okay. So I was just waiting."

 

Nicole's heart flutters and breaks in her chest. Waverly's obvious concern for her is touching, to say the least, and it surprises Nicole that Waverly seems to rely as much on seeing her every day as Nicole relies on seeing Waverly. "Well how about this," Nicole says, her voice low and calm. "I'll give you my cell phone, and you can put your number in. That way, if there's any reason I don't make it in for my coffee, I can let you know. So you don't have to worry so much." Nicole fishes her cell phone out of her back pocket and holds it out to Waverly.

 

Waverly glances between Nicole's face and the cell phone in her hand before taking it. "Fine. But only if you put your number in my phone, too. If you skip out on me, I want to be able to yell at you." There's a twinkle in her eye as she smiles, typing away on Nicole's phone and walking back towards the counter. "And I'll get started on that hot cocoa, Officer."

 

Nicole settles into a stool by the counter feeling warm all over before even getting her drink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And that's how it starts. Nicole texts Waverly every day, whether she comes to the cafe or not. She heals from her injury and gets stronger, and after a few weeks and some strength training, she's allowed back in the field. Waverly fusses over her for the first week back, and Nicole would be lying if she said she didn't love it, even just a little bit. 

 

Winter melts away and spring hits Purgatory in full force. Leaves grow back on the trees and flowers blossom and the normally bleak wasteland that the area can be blooms with life and color and vibrancy. Waverly keeps flowers on the counter by the register, and when they begin to wilt, Nicole brings her a fresh bouquet.

 

Spring brings with it beauty and joy, and Nicole soaks it in eagerly. It manifests in her as newfound bravery. One sunny Saturday afternoon, Nicole strolls into Shorty's Cafe with a bouquet of fresh daisies and a nervous but determined smile. Waverly sees her from her spot at the counter, tea cooling and book in hand. She smiles and waves, glancing from Nicole's face to the flowers in her hand. "Hey, Nicole! How's this fine spring Saturday treating you?"

 

Nicole swallows and places the flowers on the counter top. "Oh, fine, fine." Her voice is shaky, and she mentally kicks herself. She won't look Waverly directly in the eyes, and her fingers are twitchy at her sides. She has this afternoon off, and she's wearing a soft cotton t-shirt and denim capris. She looks comfortable and casual, though she feels anything but.

 

"Something wrong?" Waverly reaches out, placing a hand palm-down on the countertop between them. She's looking at Nicole with concern all over her face. 

 

Nicole steels herself. "Go out with me," she says, rushed and breathy. But she says it, and she's proud of herself. She chances a look at Waverly's face.

 

Waverly is beaming at her, dazzling and unabashed and joyful. Nicole feels more confident, though marginally so, until Waverly nods once, slowly. "Yeah."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Waverly lets out a small nervous giggle and nods again. "I'd love to." Nicole's never heard Waverly so timid before. She thinks it sounds cute.

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waverly picks the restaurant. She knows Purgatory so well, having grown up here, and she finds this quaint little French place more on the outskirts of town. Nicole likes the sort-of seclusion; she knows how popular Waverly is, and is looking forward to having some privacy.

 

Nicole picks Waverly up and drives them both to the restaurant. Inside, there is a candle on the table over a white tablecloth. Waverly is wearing a soft pink dress and sandals, and Nicole thinks she looks like an angel. Her hair falls in soft waves over her shoulders, and she looks at Nicole like she feels lucky to be there. Nicole preens, straightening her soft grey sweater and running her hand through her hair. She fiddles with a loose thread at the end of her sleeve and sits very stiff.

 

"What's wrong?" Waverly asks, reaching a hand over the table. She settles it palm down next to the candle, as though she's reaching for Nicole but worried off frightening her away.

 

Nicole sighs. "Nothing, nothing. Just nervous, I guess."

 

"Nervous?" Waverly grins, her eyes lighting up.

 

Nicole shrugs, not meeting her eyes. "Yeah. I mean, you're  _Waverly_. You know?" Waverly shakes her head, smile soft. Nicole pauses to watch the candlelight dance across her face. Her eyes seem to twinkle. "It's just," she begins, taking a breath to steady herself. She chances looking into Waverly's eyes, and in them she sees such kindness, she doesn't feel so scared anymore. "I've just wanted to do this for a really long time," she says finally. 

 

The smiles it brings to Waverly's face has her kicking herself. Had she known, she would've asked Waverly to dinner  _months_ ago. "I thought that might be the case." Waverly flips her hand over, and Nicole settles hers on top. Waverly's skin is soft and warm, and Nicole's palm is clammy. "I'm really glad you finally did it."

 

Nicole smiles, curling her fingers around Waverly's hand. She feels settled, calm, like there's a chance Waverly is as excited and nervous as she is. "Me too."

 

Dinner conversation is light and comfortable. Nicole learns that Waverly has a sister, but she doesn't live in Purgatory anymore. Waverly loves to read (Nicole already knew) and write (didn't know) and dance and sing (also didn't know). She speaks more than one language, mostly dead ones, and she can fire a shotgun like a pro. She wants to be a writer or a teacher, maybe. She loves kids. She wants some of her own someday.

 

Nicole also learns that Waverly's laugh is the best thing she's ever heard. She learns that Waverly like cheese in her French onion soup, but doesn't like to eat the actual onions. Her cheeks get red when she drinks wine, and she  _loves_ chocolate. Waverly asks about Tyler and choosing to become a cop, asks about the danger of the job and what Nicole's favorite season is (it's Spring, now). When the check comes, Waverly tries to fight with her, but Nicole is too quick and stubborn, no matter how cute Waverly looks pouting her lower lip.

 

Nicole suggests walking around. It's not too late and the night is warm, and Nicole doesn't want to say goodbye to Waverly. Waverly says yes eagerly, suggesting a frozen yogurt place a few blocks away for dessert. They walk hand in hand, Waverly swinging their arms between their bodies and talking animatedly about the weather and fireflies--which have just begun to come out at night--and a million other things. Nicole nods and contributes very little, content to listen to Waverly's voice and watch her free hand gesticulate and sneak glances at her beaming smile.

  

Waverly buys the frozen yogurt--plain with fruit for her, coffee with chocolate sprinkles for Nicole--and they sit outside on a bench and eat together in comfortable silence. The night begins to grow colder, and they head back to the car with full bellies and goosebumps, holding hands the whole time. 

 

Nicole walks Waverly to her front door, wringing her fingers and suddenly bashful again. Waverly digs around in her purse for her keys, and Nicole calls her, "Hey, Wave."

 

"What's up?" she responds, pulling her keys out and looking to meet Nicole's eyes. 

 

"I just, uh-" Nicole stops, looks around. The stars are out and clear this far outside of town. Waverly is patient, silent, and Nicole takes a breath. "I had a really fun time with you tonight, is all."

  

Waverly smiles, soft and bright and beautiful. She takes two steps forward, settling in Nicole's personal space and looking up at Nicole's face through her eyelashes. "Me too. I'd love to make this a more-than-one time thing, if you're up for it."

 

Nicole doesn't trust her voice not to tremble, so she nods slowly, once.

 

Waverly raises up onto her tiptoes, and Nicole leans her face down. Their lips meet, soft and tentative and both more than a little bit nervous. Nicole settles her hands on Waverly's hips and presses forward, and Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole's neck, holding steady. Waverly tastes like fruit and wine and a little bit like coffee. Nicole smiles into the kiss. Waverly pulls back, giggling, and opens her eyes. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are a little bit more pink than usual. She looks ethereal in the moonlight, and Nicole can't find the words to tell her.

 

Wordlessly, Waverly turns and unlocks the door. She walks in and sees Nicole still standing there on the porch, dumbly reaching to touch her lips. She giggles and waves, and Nicole smiles nervously and all-but sprints back to her car.

 

Driving home, Nicole thinks she may be in love with the Shorty's Cafe barista.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coming into Shorty's Cafe everyday is still the highlight of Nicole's day. Summer in Purgatory is calm and mostly quiet, and Nicole is able to goof off guiltlessly with Waverly. She takes longer lunch breaks to sit at the counter with iced coffee and talk to Waverly, watch Waverly clean or prepare orders, be around Waverly.

 

On Nicole's days off, she and Waverly go to the park with a basket of snacks and a blanket and tan. Nicole brings an iHome and plays music and Waverly will ditch her book in favor of dancing around and singing. She's so beautiful like this, careless and free and unabashedly happy, and Nicole rarely fights the urge to get up and join her.

 

Nicole thinks they must look like every cheesy romantic comedy that she used to make fun of at the movies or with her roommate at the academy. She feels embarrassed by how little she cares. Waverly just  _gets_ her, how to talk to her and touch her and make her laugh. Waverly is everything Nicole dreamed she would be and more. She's complicated and smart and brave and kind. A part of Nicole thinks she looks up to Waverly, aspires to be a little bit more like her. Waverly makes her want to be the best version of herself.

 

Maybe that's what prompts her to rush into a hostile environment.

 

Late in the summer, Nicole receives a call about a robbery in progress at one of the local shops in town. She doesn't realize until later, but Shorty's Cafe is only around the corner.

 

Maybe she'd known subconsciously. She isn't quite sure.

 

When Nicole parks her car and gets out, she hears a loud  _BANG_ and a high-pitch scream. Every common-sense thought she has about  _waiting for backup_ and  _what if there's more than one perp_ and  _don't be an idiot, Nicky, be prepared_ rushes out of her mind. She barges through the front door of the shop with her gun poised. 

 

There's a man with long hair and a terrifying smile holding a little old lady at gunpoint and pointing at the cash register. Nicole logs the bullet hole in the ceiling with a small ounce of relief, and shouts at the robber, "Purgatory PD! Lower your weapon slowly and put your hands up!"

 

Of course, he doesn't obey, and Nicole barely has time to yell  _Get down!_ before he's opened fire in her general direction. The shop clerk lowers behind the counter and Nicole fires--what she thinks later is a  _great_ shot--into his shoulder. It's a through-and-through and he'll live, but it looks like it hurts like a  _bitch_. The gun goes flying out of his hand and Nicole pounces, wrapping cuffs around his wrists and kicking the gun further out of his reach.

 

Nedley shows up within minutes with an ambulance in tow. He claps her on the shoulder and tells her  _good job, kid, maybe wait for backup next time_ and she nods. The adrenaline flushes from her system and she feels achy and a little bit nauseous. She just wants to go see Waverly, but she dutifully returns to the station to fill out the obligatory paperwok before driving back over to Shorty's.

 

When Nicole walks in, she sees Waverly standing with Gus in the doorway of the back room. She looks positively  _terrified_ , and Gus is rubbing both of her arms and murmuring to her. When Waverly sees Nicole, she gasps what sounds like a relieved sob and sprints across the cafe. She jumps into Nicole's arms, and Nicole can feel her body trembling with sobs and fear. 

 

"Wave,  _hey_ ," Nicole says, rushed and nervous and confused. "What's  _wrong?"_

 

When Waverly pulls back to look at Nicole's face, her cheeks are stained with tear tracks and her face is pale. She wraps her hands around Nicole's cheeks and runs her fingers through Nicole's hair. She's whispering  _okay_ ,  _it's okay_ and hushing as though Nicole is the one crying. Her eyes are red and wide and wild, and Nicole wraps her hands around Waverly's arms, just below the crease of her elbow. 

 

" _Waverly_." Waverly stops and finally looks into Nicole's eyes. Nicole prays she sees what she's looking for. "I'm okay, Waverly." Nicole nods once and chances a small, tentative smile.

 

Waverly's beautiful face crumples into a glare, and she steps back and stomps her foot. "How the  _hell_ could you be so  _stupid_?!" 

 

Nicole blinks, confused. "Wait, what?"

 

"You run into a building that's being  _robbed_ with no back-up?!" Waverly crosses her arms over her chest, looking very unamused. "You could have been  _killed_!"

 

"Waverly, I-"

 

"I mean come  _on_ , Nicole!"

 

"Wave-"

 

Waverly throws her arms up. "It would have been, what? Another five minutes? You couldn't just  _wait_?!"

 

"I know, but-"

 

"You scared me half to  _death_! And not even a  _text_ just to say, 'hey, I almost killed myself on the job, but I'm okay!' hm?"

 

"Okay, you're right I-"

 

"And what if that guy had been faster, huh? What if he'd shot you? What am I supposed to do then?"

 

Nicole seems to realize that Waverly isn't interested in what she has to say. It's okay, she's always been more of a woman of  _action_ anyway. Nicole grabs the front of her uniform top and pulls so that the snaps pop open. Waverly pauses, looks, and Nicole points. "Wearing a bullet proof vest, Waves."

 

Waverly pauses, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Yeah, well-"

 

Nicole smiles and takes a hesitant step forward. She lays her hands out in front of her, open and palm-up. "I didn't wait because I thought that a life was in danger. And I didn't text you because I wanted to rush through the paperwork so I could come and see you in person as fast as I could. But you're right, I should've been more thoughtful. I'm sorry." Waverly nods and seems satisfied. "If you want," Nicole says, reaching out to wrap her arms around Waverly's waist, "we can go to the station right now and have your contact info added to my personal file under  _Emergency Contacts_. That way, if anything happens to me on the job, you'll be one of the first to know all the details."

 

It isn't exactly  _I love you_ , or handing over the spare key to her apartment, but it's a big step, she thinks. Nicole is nervous Waverly will say no, it's too soon, or get spooked, or feel awkward. Or any of the other million-and-one ways she could react that aren't  _yes_. Waverly reaches up slowly, wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck gently and carefully, eyes shining and disbelieving and timid. She nods once, and Nicole smiles wide and happy and bright. She leans down and kisses Waverly on the mouth hard, and Waverly smiles back into the kiss.

 

They head to the station together immediately, Waverly yelling to Gus for a quick break over her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nicole is nervous.  _Really_ nervous. 

 

She doesn't know why, logically. The past two years have been  _amazing_. Dating Waverly, loving Waverly, having Waverly in her life. Sharing a bed with Waverly, meeting Waverly's sister and her big burly boyfriend. Making that cheesy scavenger hunt for Waverly's birthday in the late summer, just to see the big huge smile and, surprisingly, sappy tears fall down her cheeks. Walking Frankie with Waverly in the fall, buying their first tree last Christmas. Christening the new apartment a few weeks after New Year's Day. Buying roses and chocolate on Valentine's Day even though she knows Waverly thinks it's stupid. Breakfast being served to her in bed on her birthday, and the red lingerie Waverly bought as a gift. Planting a new tree in the park for Earth Day together, spending the day having a picnic outside and dancing together. 

 

Visiting Shorty's Cafe every day to see Waverly.

 

When she takes a second to look around, Nicole is pretty proud of herself. Gus closed Shorty's Cafe today and took Waverly shopping in the city about an hour away. They were gone all day, which gave Nicole time to do all of  _this_.

 

She pushed all of the furniture against the walls to make a big open space, but left one table with two chairs set up in the middle. She cooked at home and has all of the food in containers and tinfoil sitting behind the counter. She has a bottle of red wine that she knows Waverly likes. And the entire shop is  _covered_ in candles and red rose petals. She set up her iHome to play romantic music and dimmed the lights to give the place some  _ambiance_. She's wearing jeans and the soft grey sweater she wore on her first date with Waverly, and her hair falls in soft waves down to her collar bone. She feels like she looks pretty but calm, the way she thinks Shorty's Cafe looks now.

 

Now, she waits. 

 

She laid a white dress on their bed at home with a card saying  _wear me_ on one side and  _come to the place it all began_ on the back. She left a single red rose on the bed, and now she's waiting.

 

She sees headlights before she sees Waverly pull her jeep into the parking spot out front. She knows Waverly sees her own car, sees the soft glow out the windows of Shorty's Cafe. Her nerves start up again, and she fiddles with the little velvet box in her hand before putting it back into her pocket. When Waverly walks in, she looks around with shock and awe before her eyes settle on Nicole, and she  _beams_. "Surprise," Nicole murmurs, and Waverly flushes.

 

"What is all this, honey?" Waverly asks, waving her arms. Nicole preens at the pet name. 

 

"Happy anniversary, my love," Nicole responds, coy. She pulls out a chair for Waverly and beckons her closer. Waverly settles into the chair and smiles, gasping with joy when Nicole pulls to bowls of homemade French onion soup from the counter behind her. Nicole sits wordlessly and opens the bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Waverly is the better baker, but Nicole is the better cook, and she prepared a three-course meal for them to enjoy. The wine is long gone--Nicole having a bit more than Waverly, maybe to calm her nerves--and Waverly has the usual flush in her cheeks. The candlelight dances across her face and skin and hair, and she keeps looking at Nicole like she's an angel.

 

Nicole clears their plates and pulls Waverly up to dance. She pulls Waverly close, leading them in slow circles around the big open space. Waverly smiles and sighs, wrapping her arms around Nicole's necks and settling her temple against Nicole's shoulder. When the song ends, Nicole takes a few steps back.

 

She must look nervous. "What's wrong?" Waverly asks, eyes concerned and wet.

 

"Nothing, nothing," Nicole rushes to say. "I just-" she pauses, notices her fiddling hands. She settles them against her legs and looks at Waverly. She takes a breath, and begins to speak. "This place was always my favorite place in town."

 

Waverly smiles and giggles, nodding slowly. "Yes, you've told me so."

 

"Even before we were together, I used to come here every day to see you. I never missed a single day." Waverly blushes further. "I knew almost nothing about you. You were just this beautiful stranger with kind eyes. You always asked about my day, remembered my orders and allergies and what I liked."

 

Waverly's smile turns mischievous. "I bet I still know what you like," she says, eyes twinkling.

 

Nicole flushes and lets out a nervous laugh. "Let me just get this out, please." Waverly giggles. "You made me feel important, like what I wanted mattered. You make everyone around you feel like they matter. Do you know how special that is? How rare that is?" Nicole takes a step forward. 

 

"I didn't know at first what it was about this place that made me love it so much. I didn't realize it, but from the very minute I saw you--I don't even know. I think that maybe there's a chance I fell for you right away. I can't pick a moment, a single defining catalyst or event that made me fall in love with you. There's just the me-who-is-in-love-with-Waverly, and the me before. 

 

"I didn't know you then, not really. But I know you now, I think. And now that I do, there's nothing I want more than to keep knowing you. I don't want there to be a version of me that doesn't have you. If I can't be with you, I think I'd rather just be alone."

 

Waverly is crying freely now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, too."

 

Nicole smiles in acknowledgement. "The past two years, and the years before when I was stupid-" Waverly giggles, "-have been the most beautiful time in my life. You're without a shadow of a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me. And, if you'll let me," Nicole begins, reaching into her pocket. She falls to one knee, and Waverly gasps. Her hands come to her mouth, and she glances between the closed box in Nicole's outstretched palm and her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Waverly Earp, will you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my wife?" Nicole opens the box to reveal a shimmering diamond ring.

 

Waverly falls to the ground sobbing  _yes_ over and over again, and reaches for Nicole's face. She pulls her in for a kiss, wet and sloppy and clumsy, and Nicole accepts and meets her halfway, her own tears pouring down her face, finally. Nicole pulls back and takes Waverly's left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. It fits perfectly, seems to glow in the candle light against Waverly's skin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shorty's Cafe is still Nicole's favorite place in town. It's where she met Waverly, where she asked Waverly on their first date. Where she asked Waverly to move in with her. Where she proposed to Waverly.

 

She walks in, as usual, and bends down to pet Frankie. It's late in the evening, having closed a few hours before. Gus is throwing a retirement party, family and friends only, and thought there's already a small group of people there, Nicole scans the room and instantly finds her wife.

 

Her  _wife_.

 

She still can't believe she can call her that. It's been well over a year, and the novelty hasn't worn off at all.

 

She doesn't think it ever will.

 

Waverly glows in her light blue sweater and leggings. When Nicole wraps her arms around her to say hello, she feels the firm bump of Waverly's belly against hers. You can't really see it yet, it's only been about three months, but there's a tiny protrusion in Waverly's belly that doesn't retract when she sucks in. They haven't started telling people yet, but Gus figured it out almost immediately. Nicole is overwhelmingly proud. She hopes the baby looks like Waverly.

 

"Attention, everyone!" Nicole hears, and she looks over to see Gus standing behind the counter. The room hushes rather quickly--there aren't that many people here--and Gus begins to speak. "I just have one quick announcement. Obviously, seeing as this is my retirement party, I'm sure many of you are wondering what I plan on doing with this fine establishment." There are a few low murmurs, some hushed chuckles, and Gus continues. "Well, seeing as Shorty's Cafe has been a staple in this tiny town, I've decided to ensure that it doesn't go anywhere. I'm passing along Shorty's Cafe to my beautiful niece, Waverly, and her wife, in the hopes that they'll keep the spirit of Shorty's alive."

 

Nicole is shocked. She hears Waverly's gasp, feels her body jolt against her, and watches as everyone's eyes turn to settle on them. Gus beams, and Waverly begins to cry. "Gus, I-I don't know what to say," she says, hands settling over her heart.

 

Gus nods once in acknowledgement and winks at Nicole. "Just make sure I get to play with my grandniece or grandnephew whenever I damn well please."

 

The whole place erupts in cheers and clapping, and Wynonna comes sprinting across the room to wrap her arms around Waverly and Nicole. She's screaming jumping, and Nicole angles herself just in time to protect Waverly's teeny tiny baby bump from her sister. 

 

Through a waterfall of red and brown hair, Nicole can see Waverly's eyes, lit up with joy. She thinks that Shorty's Cafe will be her child's favorite place in Purgatory, too, and she leans forward to kiss Waverly's forehead. They don't say a word, but Nicole thinks that Waverly understands. 

 


End file.
